


The Coolest Girl in New York

by Whattfisausername



Series: Meggy One-Shots [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Good Sibling Angelica Schuyler, Good Sibling Eliza Schuyler, Good friend Alex, Lesbians, Peggy is a singer, Song Lyrics, Song: Savannah (Arkells), Songfic, fan girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whattfisausername/pseuds/Whattfisausername
Summary: A random encounter with two of Peggy's fan lead's to an unforgettable night for both them and Maria.
Relationships: (background) Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, (implied) Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Series: Meggy One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Coolest Girl in New York

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mentions of homophobia  
> Disclaimer: "Maria" is a cover/parody of "Savannah" by the Arkells. I do not own the song nor do I claim to. I only own the few small edits I made to make the song fit the story/characters.

It was a normal, quiet day as Maria walked down the streets of Manhattan. The red plastic of her headphones, which perfectly complemented her red pleather skirt and black crop tee shirt, were playing her fiancée's voice. Peggy was something of a local celebrity in New York, being known for her music under the stage name "Peggy Aiden". Maria skipped and twirled around to the tune, imagining Peggy's performance of the song tonight. Her manager had booked her a gig at "Cafe Wha?" and Maria could not be more proud of her. She noticed some people giving her funny looks as she danced down the street, but she couldn't care less. She was having way too much fun hopping to the beat and humming the melody. So much fun that she barely registered the tap on her shoulder.

When she turned around, she saw two teen girls holding out a scrap of paper. One was wearing a black tee-shirt with the text "Peggy Aiden" in bold yellow font, the other a yellow shirt with various lyrics from Peggy's songs on it.

"OMG! Are you Maria Lewis? Peggy's girlfriend," asked the girl in the black shirt.

"Fiancée," Corrected the other.

"Ya, I am. I can tell your fans."

"Yes! She's the coolest girl in New York State," The first girl said.

"Damn right," Maria laughed. "I know I'm not Peggy herself, but do you guys want a selfie and an autograph?" The two teens squealed, bouncing like bunnies.

"That's an obvious yes." The three laughed. The girls took out their phones and began taking a whirlwind of selfies with various expressions. Excited, serious, silly, etc. Once the girls had enough selfies to last a lifetime of Instagram posts, Maria reached into her bag for something to write an autograph with. So she dug.

And dug.

And dug.

"Shit, I don't think I have a pen or anything. Do either of you have one?"

The girls checked their bags but came up short.

"Maybe someone on the street has one," she suggested. There weren't many people around, but it was worth a shot.

"Let's go!" Said the girl in the yellow shirt.

The three began walking around, looking for someone who seemed approachable and had a bag in which they could store a writing utensil.

"By the way, what are your names?" Maria asked.

"I'm Reagan, that's Carmen," said the girl in the black shirt.

"Well, Reagan and Carmen, are you coming to the show at 'Cafe Wha?' tonight?"

"Ha! We wish. We tried to get tickets but Rey's dad thinks going to a lesbian's concert will turn her gay, and my parents said I can't go alone."

"Wait till he finds out Car and I are dating. He's gonna shit his pants."

Maria tried to think, but a familiar face interrupted her. The face of a man who would never not have a pen on him.

"I think we found our pen loaner girls!" Maria quickly jogged up the street, Reagan and Carmen following close behind.

"Hey, Alex!"

"Oh, hey Maria!" he said, hugging her. "Who are these two?"

"This is Reagan and Carmen. Girls, this is mine and Peggy's friend, Alex." Alex quickly realized the girls were fans of Peggy.

"You know Peggy? God, you're so lucky," said Carmen.

"I've known Peggy since we were in college. I almost dated her sister."

"But John got to you first." Both Alex and Maria laughed.

"Anyway, can I borrow a pen?"

"Sure, just a second." Alex reached into his bag and pulled out a notepad and a pen. He passed them over to Maria, with Reagan and Carmen practically shaking with excitement.

"Perfect!" She tore two papers from the stack, jotted each a note, and passed them to the girls. They screamed, not even reading what she wrote. They pulled Maria in for a hug that she quickly reciprocated.

"Thank you so much," They yelled before running off.

"Nice kids. Hyper but nice. Anyway, thanks for the pen, Alex." She passed the pen back to him,

"You're welcome. See you at the concert!"

"See you there!" She waved goodbye to Alex and danced her way home.

Meanwhile, Reagan and Carmen were sitting at the bus-stop, waiting to go back to Carmen's house.

"So, what did she write," asked Reagan.

Carmen began reading the note out loud.

Dear Car,

It was a pleasure to meet you and your girlfriend today. You both are so sweet and hyper. I'm sorry that you weren't able to get tickets due to her dad being a homophobic asshole. However, if you meet me outside the back staff entrance of 'Cafe Wha?' tonight at 6, I'm sure I can work something out for you. Hope to see you then,

Sincerely,

Maria Lewis.

"We're gonna see the show!" They jumped up and shouted, startling several people nearby, not that they noticed or cared.

"It's official. Maria Lewis is the second coolest girl in New York State," Carmen declared.

Maria had gotten home much later than normal, which had worried Peggy. Her worry changed to excitement when Maria explained what happened with Reagan and Carmen, and her plan to get them to see the show. It was now a quarter to 6, and both women were excited for the arrival of the two girls.

Maria's outfit hadn't changed much. She was still wearing the same red pleather skirt, now with a "Peggy Aiden Crew" shirt and a fishnet bodysuit underneath. Peggy also had on the same bodysuit, but with a yellow plaid dress layered on top. Her makeup artist/sister, Angelica, was perfecting Peggy's eye look, a dark smokey eye with graphic yellow liner and holo glitter. Meanwhile, her hairstylist/other sister, Eliza, was styling her hair into her signature style, a fairly high ponytail with a black pleather cuff. Maria also changed her makeup slightly with some dark shimmer eyeshadow and an even darker red lip.

Maria checked the time. 6 on the dot.

"I'll go get Rey and Car now," she said, explaining her sudden need to leave the dressing room. She speed-walked past other crew members that worked with Peggy, as well as some cafe staff as she bee-lined for the back entrance. She opened the door to find Reagan and Carmen looking exactly as they had before and just as hyper. She couldn't even say a word before they pulled her into a bear hug.

"Thank you so much for getting seats for us! It means so much to see Peggy in person and not just on YouTube or Instagram," said Reagan.

"I totally get it! She's excited to meet you too," she said, gesturing the girls inside.

"Wait, we're going to meet Peggy Aiden? For real," asked Carmen.

"Why do you think I had you guys get here more than an hour before the show starts? I thought I'd give you guys a backstage tour."

The girls could have sworn they were dreaming. They met the future wife of their favourite singer by chance on the street, and now they were going to get a backstage tour and to meet their idol.

The girls trailed along behind Maria as she explained the history of 'Cafe Wha?', taking pictures of anything and everything. She introduced them to various crew members, such as the stagehands, the backup singers, the band, even Peggy's manager. Finally, they made it back to the dressing room.

"Pegs! We're back!"

"You call her Pegs? That's adorable," said Carmen.

"Come in," said Peggy.

Maria opened the door, revealing Peggy, Angelica, and Eliza sitting on the floor, eating Pizza and drinking Red bull. Peggy quickly stood up to greet them.

"Nice to meet you two! Maria told me all about you." She held out her arms, giving them the okay to run into a hug.

"Hi! You're our favourite singer ever! You're so cool and nice and thank you for doing this and holy crap I'm gonna cry," said Reagan, barely stopping for a breath.

"Well, don't worry if you do. Angie can touch up your makeup," she joked.

"Thank you for everything you do. You helped me feel more comfortable liking girls. I don't think I would have asked Rey out if you hadn't given me the confidence to be myself," said Carmen.

"Aw. That's so sweet of you to say!"

"I know that feeling. It took me 25 years, and a failed marriage, to realize that I'm a lesbian. Glad I did, since I don't know what I'd do or who I'd be without Peggy." said Maria.

Peggy pulled her into a hug. "Mars, that's so fucking sappy."

Maria gave her fiancée a quick forehead kiss. "Love you too!"

"Pegs and Mars! I'm gonna get a sugar high from all this sweetness," said Carmen.

Peggy pointed out the uneaten half of the food. "How about balancing out that sweetness with some Pizza?"

The group took to sitting on the floor, laughing and chatting away, taking videos and selfies for social media, having a blast. Maria looked back up at the clock, shocked at how quickly the time passed.

"Oh shit! Guys, it's only 15 minutes till showtime! We have to go!" The group quickly packed away their dinner as Peggy scribbled and autograph for the girls.

Peggy passed them each an autograph. "It was great to meet both of you! I hope you enjoy the show!"

"We will! Thank you!" With that, they left with Maria, Angelica, and Eliza.

Maria guided them to the main part of the café. She sat the girls at their table (nice and close to the front of the stage), told them goodbye, and left. She spotted her group a few tables away, with Alex, John, Laff, Herc, Angie, and Liza all waiting for her.

"It's so sweet what you did for those two girls," said Eliza. "It's an experience they'll never forget."

The group ordered some drinks and chatted away, waiting for the show to start.

The lights dimmed. A musical stem started. The band and backup singers walked on stage and into position. A chant of Peggy's name rose over the packed room. The music became louder, and so did the cheers, rising in harmony, beckoning her to arrive. At last, Peggy walked on, the spotlight tracking her as she walked up to the microphone, the fans in the crowd going nuts. Peggy looked out on a sea of yellow, her signature colour. The loudest scream came from a table of two, where her new friends sat. Off to the side she could see her friends, sisters, and fiancée together. She grabbed the microphone from the stand.

"How you doing 'Cafe Wha?'!"

The room responded in shouts and screams.

"It's great to be here performing for you tonight!" She paused and soaked in the love and electricity of the audience.

"Today, I had the pleasure of meeting a pair of awesome fans, who reminded me why I love doing this. I get to sing, be gay, and show everyone that love is love and that there's nothing more important than being who you are! Everyone give a big round of applause for Rey and Car!"

Every gay in the building went wild, especially the two girls, who nearly died of happiness at her shout-out.

"I'd like to start by debuting a new song about the most amazing, beautiful, badass, resilient woman that I have the honour of being engaged to!" She turned around, nodding at the guitarist who kicked off the song. "This is for you, Maria!"

The crowd jumped up and roared, dancing to the beat.

_Before we ever had any hard decisions._

_Before we ever had any rule of law._

_Maria would laugh at me, in her room at her parent's house,_

_And time how fast it'd take to take off her bra._

_And she was named after, she was named after, her dad's favourite aunt._

_I was named after, I was named after the fact._

_Oh yeah!_

_Maria, tell me what you had in mind._

_Maria, this wait is only multiplying._

_Before we ever had any hard decisions._

_Before she pulled me from my seat at the bar._

_Maria would ramble on, about ancient traditions._

_She said "I don't need no minister to give you my heart"._

_But her sisters kept saying "these games that she's playing, you'll always be waiting"_

_She called me a gentlewoman_

_And she's once, twice, three times a lady_

_Maria, tell me what you had in mind._

_Maria, this wait is only multiplying._

_Baby you can't lift us, at least you're trying._

_I'll keep running and you'll keep fighting._

_Maria, tell me what you had in mind._

_My phone rings and I see you're calling._

_It's a picture of you on a day you were smiling._

_You always think that it's time that I'm buying._

_You think all I am is a girl undecided._

_So I leave the bar, and it's freezing cold._

_You say "You always go out and I'm always alone_

_And this song and dance, it gets pretty old_

_The love of my life talk is what I've been sold"_

_I know I let you down a million times._

_I let you down a million times._

_But don't it feel like we're just scraping by?_

_Feels like we're just scraping by._

_I know I let you down a million times._

_I let you down a million times._

_But don't it feel like we're just scraping by?_

_Feels like we're just scraping by._

_Maria, tell me what you had in mind._

_Maria, this wait is only multiplying._

_Maria!_

_(Oo oo oo oo)_

_(Oo oo oo oo)_

_(Oo oo oo oo)_

_(Oo oo oo oo)_

_Maria!_

_Ohhhhhhhhh!_

The crowd shouted in praise, loving the new song. Almost as quickly as that song ended, another one started. Maria stood there in complete shock, trying not to cry tears of joy. She knew she had inspired many songs, but this was the first one specifically about her. She wiped her tears, took a breath, and took to singing along and dancing with her friends to song after song. As the night ended, Maria had only one thought. Peggy may be the coolest girl in New York, but she's the luckiest girl in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave a comment and Kudos!


End file.
